<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Popsicles by Elmbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390830">Popsicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmbird/pseuds/Elmbird'>Elmbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Shape a Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Gay Billy Hargrove, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmbird/pseuds/Elmbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's dirty desires and a sex toy make for a long drawn out afternoon. Steve lets Billy call the shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Shape a Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Popsicles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing a much longer story and decided to take a little break. Thought I would write something fun and not too serious. Some how I ended up with porn. There is little to no substance. Although I guess if you squint it counts as a future fic. But mainly it's just porn.  Please take note of the tags. I was hesitant to post this. Let me know what you think.</p><p> </p><p>...Un-betaed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>There is a line, Billy and Steve are at the end of it. Billy doesn’t mind the process being drawn out, Steve's squirming gives him a certain sense of enjoyment. They’re sandwiched in the beginning of an isle. To the right bags of potato chips, ever flavor and to the left colorful rows of candy. You don't usually have to stand in line at the neighborhood mart. Across the street from their apartment it’s quick to pop in for a pack of smokes, or the forgotten carton of milk from the grocery list. Today it’s popsicles. The first warm day of the year, made even warmer by physical exertion, Billy needs something to cool himself down.</p><p>Although, Steve is the one that’s wearing a flush. Cheeks pink, lips parted, breath going in and out, steady by force of concentration. Tongue darting out every once in awhile to lick them. Billy lazily watches him out of the corner of his eye, notices how he’s swaying. Can’t quite stay still. Billy wonders if anyone else has noticed. The line moves and the old lady in front of them places a box of Junior Mints and a couple tins of cat food on the counter while asking for two lottery tickets.</p><p>A quiet uncontrolled groan passes past Steve’s lips at he takes a step forward. His lips are shiny and chapped from the amount that’s he’s been licking at them. Chapped red. Billy, he just smiles. He’s spent dick waking up, dully throbbing in his pants. The old lady needs to hurry the fuck up or she’s going to get an eye full before she gets out of here. </p><p>The owner of the mart wears a thick gold chain, is short and has to stand on a foot stool to get a good view over the worn counter.They’ve been coming here for three months now, the owner doesn’t know their names and they don’t know his, Billy is fine with that. Three months. That’s a quarter of a year of big city living. Red brick building, three flights of break your neck stairs and a two bed room apartment for keeping up appearances. Seven hundred square feet that’s all their’s. Home. The Harrington-Hargrove residence, Steve likes to argue that it’s the other way around. He’s wrong. Period. Not that it fucking matters. To the property manager they’re just two buddies who moved to the big city together. </p><p>By the time they get to the counter there is a sheen of sweat on Steve’s brow.</p><p>“Hey, is your friend okay? Cause he does’t look too good, you know.” The little man snaps his fingers and points to Steve as he asks Billy the question.</p><p>Before Billy can’t answer Steve pushes past him mumbles about needing, <em>fresh air</em>. Shoulder catching the door frame on his way out. Body too stimulated to have a good senes of balance. The thrill of this is giving Billy a nice little buzz. At first Steve’s movements had been slow and guarded. Billy had appreciated watching, appreciated the breathless answers Steve had given to his questions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How does it feel?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good? It’s a lot but not enough. Does that makes sense? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s keeping my come sealed in tight, right?</em>
</p><p><em>….yeah.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Billy turns his attention back to the owner behind the counter. “Don’t worry about him, he’s going to be just fine.” The word thick as syrup drip off his tongue.</p><p>Root beer, banana and lime, it might not be summer yet but the flavors make a warm day at the end of March taste like it could be. </p><p>Steve’s across the street, in front of the glass double doors of their build. He is rocking from foot to foot, looks hot under the collar, a little feverish. Aviators on Billy licks, mouth open, tongue flat at the root beer pop. Puts on a show for Steve as he crosses the street. Warm breeze catching his blonde curls.</p><p>Billy takes a look down. There’s the start of a tent in Steve’s pants. “You going to be able to walk up the stairs with that, Harrington?”He puts the box of popsicles under his arm so he can fish the keys out of his jacket pocket.</p><p>“Just- just get us inside, alright.” Pretty boy sounds real edgy, Billy loves it.</p><p>Steve’s steps out of Billy’s way, head lulls back, hitting the red bricks, pupils blow, breathing harder than he was a couple minutes ago. Billy let his sunglasses fall to the bridge of his nose. Shit, maybe this was too much. It’s Steve’s first time wearing it, maybe going out was a bad call, even just across the street to the mart. Billy keeps a watchful eye on him as he unlocks the door and as they head up the poorly lit stairwell. Steve’s got a death grip on the banister, stops short of their floor, and lets out a deep moan, hips involuntary rocking. Head rolls, hair flops out of place as he throw a look over his shoulder at Billy who’s a few steps down. Pretty brown eyes are coated in need. Billy feels the look like a zap of electricity through him, feels it settle in his thick dick, pulsing there. The butt plug in Steve has probably been rubbing, a pressure, a fullness that’s unrelenting.</p><p>“Keep moving, my popsicles are going to melt if you don’t move it along.” It’s bullshit, at this point he gives two fucks about them, just wants to get pretty boy behind their closed apartment door. Wants to pull down his pants and see whether or not the plug nestle between his two cheeks has kept him from leaking Billy’s spunk. </p><p>Steve grunts and Billy licks at the artifice flavor to keep his mouth busy so he doesn’t say something to make the other boy touchy.</p><p>Billy doesn’t have a firm name for his sexual desires, this need is no exception. The need to have Steve leave their apartment while wearing the plug, bottled up with a load of his come. In his deepest fantasy, everyone would have know that Steve was filled up. That he had left their apartment that way. The words <em>possessive</em> and <em>dominance </em>are there but the vocabulary isn’t fully fleshed out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What happens if it- you know doesn’t stay in place?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn’t see the way your ass sucked it in. It’s no going anywhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jezzus, Hargrove.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calling the shots, the only reason he gets off on it as hard as he does is Steve trusts him. Today, is a new level of depravity. He knows that. They talked about it. The dirty things he wants, his mind is filthy, Steve’s never judge him for it, has let Billy doing a lot of things to him. The tallest peak, the highest high is Steve getting off on Billy's dirty wants, getting mind numbing pleasure from those things. Steve’s pleasure is Billy’s pleasure. Pure and simple. </p><p>Apartment keys jiggle as Billy works on getting the door unlocked.</p><p>“Stop fucking around, Hargrove.” Steve sounds too needy for the words to land as harsh.</p><p>The second the apartment door is close it’s like someone lit Steve’s fuse.</p><p>Steve is a hurried blur of hands, hands trying to get his own pants undone while pushing and pulling at Billy’s clothing. Effectively getting nothing done, just working himself up even more. Billy slows Steve’s frantic movements, locks a hand in a tuff of dark hair, pushes his body flush to Steve, so he can back him up against the hallway wall. The pack of popsicles hitting the floor with a thud. </p><p>“Slow the fuck down.” Billy pushes even closer.He smiles, licks his teeth and brush his lips on Steve’s ear. Draws out the words, “Eager beaver.” Blows popsicle cool breath on the shell of his ear. Steve jerks and shivers. Hard-on rubbing on Billy’s thigh. </p><p>Steve’s shakes against him in intervals. Billy gives his popsicle another slow long lick, eyes on Steve’s. The need in his body, making his brain foggy. He matches Steve in hardens. Cock ready to go. Tip wet with anticipation.</p><p>“You did good, pretty boy. How did you like that, walking around with my seed deep inside of you?” He radiates smugness. Smile, self-satisfied. </p><p>“Billy, - fuck. It feels so good and like, god I like it. I - it’s not <em>enough.”</em>His shaky hands are working at Billy’s belt. Fumbling through the unseen motions, eyes locked with Billy’s. Looking so needy.  </p><p><em>“</em>Hmmm, not enough?” Billy tugs hard on Steve’s hair, cranes his head back. He pushes the misshapen popsicle into Steve’s mouth, slides it over his bottom chapped red lip, onto his tongue, then back, back until the other boy gags, cold pop hitting the back of his throat. His hips bucking. Billy’s cock kicks in response. He pulls it out and licks at Steve’s ice cold, corn syrup sweet tongue. Fake soda pop. Kissing and licking. They take a moment to enjoy the simpler things, kiss until Billy's tongue warms back up.   </p><p>After a drawn out minute Billy finds his tongue, gets it working to form words. “Turn around, hands on the wall.”</p><p>Steve hurries movement choppy, stands arms raised, hands over lapping and pressed to the wall above his head. Leans heavily on the wall, like if it wasn’t there he’d topple over. His hips making small fidgety thrusts. By this point Billy know the plug is just enough to get Steve going but not enough to offer any real relief. His white t-shirt is sticking to his back, body starting to sweat with need.</p><p>“Stay.”</p><p>Steve is good at taking Billy’s commands, He'll throw his two cents at Billy about plenty of other things but not when it comes to this sort of thing, Steve lets him take the lead. So Billy has zero worries of him trying anything while his back is turned.</p><p>Billy opens the frizzer and tosses in the box of pops. He does’t hurry back. Eye candy so good the last of the popsicle is flavorless in comparison. He likes when Steve gets needy, likes it even better when he gets lost in that neediness. Body taking over for his mind. They’ve talked about that, <em>Feels like I’m floating. Like all I can do is take what you’re giving me.</em></p><p>Billy walks a straight line from the fridge back into the hallway where Steve obediently stands, saunters up to him. Billy looses his denim jacket and shirt, drops them on the floor, they were suppose to do laundry today, anyways. He makes no fuss about getting Steve’s pants and underwear down in one pull. Helps him out of his shoes too but leave the t-shirt on.</p><p>Billy picked up the toy last night on his way home from working a new job. A week before he found the sex shop by getting lost on his way to the interview for that job. A happy accident. The butt plug is nowhere near as thick or long as Billy’s cock, it is more comparable to two of his fingers. </p><p>“Let’s take a peek.” Billy purrs. Standing back up to full height. Hands running from Steve’s ankles to his hip bones, then wrapping around to pull the boy tight to him. </p><p>Front pressed to Steve’s warm back, heat radiating through thin white cotton, Billy shuffles them over to the kitchen table, bends Steve over it.</p><p>Keeping his come in Steve it’s a thing. Bone deep. A desire bloomed for something feral. It’s never been a secret. Billy’s always likes playing with Steve, pushing his fingers back into him afters he’s spilled himself.</p><p>The first month after moving in when he finally got around to unpacking his last few boxes, not that he had many, Billy came across his porn magazines. Not the TNA ones that he kept in his room as decoys like he used the posters of metal chicks on his bedroom walls, no, the real deal. Mandate and Playguy, the holy grail that he kept stashed way in the Camaro while living under Neil’s roof.</p><p>He’d showed them to Steve, who had only ever looked at the girlie kind, big bouncy tits, red lipstick plastered mouths frozen in <em>Os</em>. Fucking boring, a real snooze fest. Billy got off on it, pretty boy’s first time looking at guy on guy action captured for the pages. He sat on the bed just behind Steve with his arms wrapped around pulling him close, chin resting on his shoulder so he could look on. Watched as his boyfriend got hard flipping through the the well worn glossy pages of naked men. The mirror across from their bed, catching them in the moment. Billy would glance up to watch as Steve’s eyes would go wide, eyebrows arching up or pinching together in response to the images. Billy would murmur in his ear, <em>what do you think of that, pretty boy? </em>As he reached out to touch an image, finger teasing the page. <em>Would you let me do that to you? </em>One of those things, a plug, for Steve, to keep Billy’s come inside of him.</p><p>Yes. One sweet word.</p><p>With a firm hold Billy spreads Steve’s checks, “Well, well, well. Would you look at that? Not a drop leaked.” His rim clenches at the words. Billy pushes on the base of the plug, gives it a gentle jiggle inside of Steve. Is rewarded by a real interesting noise from Steve, one he’s not heard before. </p><p>Steve’s body has always done it for Billy, naturally lean, wide shoulders, long limbed, strong but not built thick. Those long limbs can be as graceful as Bambi on ice. He likes it all, even the elbow that accidentally gave him a bloody nose once. Billy leans over Steve, puts and hand on either side of his head, lips brushing his ear, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. “You’ve been so good at play by my rules, think maybe you get a reward.”</p><p>Steve nods soundlessly, body full of tension.</p><p>“What do you what?” </p><p>He swallow before he speaks, “Use me. I want to be used.” Breath hitching on the words. Heat radiating off his body.</p><p>For the all the dirty shit that comes out of Billy’s mouth, Steve just did him one better. The words spread like dye hitting a vein, blood pumping the color through, forty five seconds and Billy is soak in the color of pure arousal. Body humming with it, brain shorting out.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m going to take real good care of you.” He’s smug and his words are syrup thick. Dick throbbing with want.</p><p>They make it to the bedroom, same way the made it into the kitchen, Steve’s hot body locked in Billy’s arms. He melted at Billy’s embrace, is putty, all loosey-goosey. Head drops back, mouth opens for for Billy to lick into. Wet kisses. They both startle when Steve collides with the bed, neither of them realizing they’d made it to their destination.</p><p>The bed is the right height to bend Steve over, he bends at the waist, chest coming to rest flat on plaid sheets. Billy’s blue plaid not the stuff from Steve’s ugly ass room. They left that shit in Hawkins. Billy watching from hooded eyes as Steve hips slowly rock, dick caught between stomach and bedspread seeking friction. Billy’s cock slaps his stomach as he pulls it free of his jeans. Steve moans at the familiar noise. Jeans and underwear making into the hamper with an over handed throw. Billy’s was born with great aim. </p><p>Every time Billy tugs at the plug, even the littlest tug, Steve’s body greedily sucks it backin, not wanting to give it up. Billy uses his fingers on the base of it, makes gentle circling motion with them, applies just enough pressure to get in moving in Steve. It’s soft and slow, methodical, he thinks it’s ripping holes in Steve brains because he’s starting to makes the best fucked out noses. Keeps rutting on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>This morning they had showered together, made out under the flow of hot water, traded blow jobs, soaped up and rinsed off. Got back in bed still damp. Billy played with Steve as morning faded into afternoon. Fingered his hole, opened him up. Worked the sweet spot inside of Steve until he was moaning nice as loud. Their drying hair had dampened with sweat. He savored getting to push the plug into Steve’s ass for the first time. Told him as much. Ran his mouth about how pretty Steve was, how good his hole looked taking the toy. Fell into popping it in and out of his lubed up hole, admired the way his rim stretched pretty pink around the plug before sucking it in. The need to experiment took over, he twisted it around and around while it was tight inside. That got Steve whining and twitching.</p><p>Used the toy to toy with Steve. Billy worked him hard, got them both wound up. Then, He fucked him like a champion. Threw Steve’s legs over his shoulders and pounded his ass. Hips jackrabbiting, skin slapping. Unloaded, balls deep in Steve while the dark haired boy stroked his own cock in desperation.</p><p>Billy hadn’t wasted any time, didn’t want any of his seed dribbling out. With a shaky hand, high on sex and release Billy had pushed the plug back into Steve. The boy panted open mouthed and glassy eyed.Billy had laid down next to him, kissed him slow and steady until he come back to himself. Eventually convinced him that they needed something sweet and cold. That they needed to go out.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand he gets a firm grip on the base and pulls it out, does it slow, like torture. Pulls and pulls. Watches the way Steve’s rim expands and contracts as the toy is freed. The plug is wet with Billy’s come, he runs it over Steve’s swollen rim, hole flutters at the contact. Billy is already so hard for this. Any more teasing and he would just be teasing himself, that’s never been his flavor of enjoyment. He wants what he want and he wants it now. If you call him Veruca Salt, he’ll fucking deck you.</p><p>He drops the plug on the bed. Spits in his hand and get his cock wet. It jumps in his hand, eager to go. He takes the base in a firm grip, blood pumping hard, it’s an angry dark red color, veins popping out, precome forming at his piss slit. He lick his lips in concentration as he line himself up. Blonde curls stick to his sweaty skin. </p><p>“Can you take me sinking all the way in? Balls deep?” </p><p>“Yes,Mmmm, just- Billy I need you.” A soft moan breaks up his sentence. </p><p>He pushes into Steve’s come wet insides. The fit is surprisingly tight, snug. It send flares off in his body as he pushes all the way in.  Billy starts rocking right away, his cock savoring pretty boy's tight hole. There’s no lube, just his come. And, Billy? <em>He loves it</em>. Filthy, dirty, his own jizz is making the slide in and out overwhelmingly good. The sound is wet, a sloppy wet, like when they uses more lube than needed. He picks up the rhythm. Hands sliding up Steve’s sides, t-shirt riding up as they go.</p><p>In and out. His hips start to snap with each thrust. Billy looks down, watches his cock fucking come out of Steve. He picks up the pace, hips leading. Come turning frothy white, getting all over his pubes and Steve’s ass. Sticky. He’s fucking the come out of Steve just to add another load into his hole. Fuck, that’s good.</p><p>Billy groans, tells Steve, “Your holes going to be so fucking sloppy after this.” His mouth is running “So, slutty.” The word comes out, it riles him up. <em>Slutty. </em>Pretty boy is a slut for him.</p><p>"You have a slutty, sloppy hole. Don’t you, pretty boy?” He questions </p><p>Steve rubs his forehead into the sheets and mumbles. Billy take a fist full of Steve shirt and pulls, hard, demanding an answer. The neck of his t-shirt, pulling tight acting like a collar and leash. Forcing Steve up, grunts as he is pulled back onto his forearms and then finally hands. Inside muscles starting to milk at Billy’s cock, fluttering quickly turning into a spamming.</p><p>“I’m going to come, oh god- I need to come.” Steve’s babbling, words slurred out of his mouth, filling the air but Billy asked a question, none of his strung out words are an answer.</p><p>Billy stops, sweat dripping down his temples with the concentration it takes to stop dead. Stills inside of Steve, balls deep. Steve lets out a distressed noise, a deep whine, claws at the bedding. Billy pulls harder on his shirt, not sure who he is trying to wrangle, himself or Steve. For s second he thinks the fabric might give.</p><p>Steve’s makes a gagging, gasping noise. Mind shoots him a warning, Billy loosens his hold, pets at Steve’s side.</p><p><em>“Say It.” </em>Billy’s panting hard. Eyes burning into the back of Steve, willing the words to come out of his mouth. Hand running up and down his side, the touch strangely gentle in comparison to everything else. </p><p>“Oh, god I - I know. I can feel it.” He sounds like he’s cracking. Billy does’t push.</p><p>Billy pulls out, come runs out of Steve’s used red hole, dripping down his balls that have drawn up tight. He’s quick to manhandle Steve, navigating his limbs, until he is laying with his back on the bed and frog legged. Grabs him by his hips and pulls, bringing his ass to the the edge of the mattress. Billy unapologetically, thrust back in, presses a hard kiss to Steve’s mouth. His kisses back are heated and uncoordinated. Billy starts thrust again, aiming for Steve's sweat spot. </p><p>They break apart to pant into each other’s mouths, lips just brushing. Glassy dark, doe eyes drawing Billy in. The hand by Steve’s head brushes wayward dark locks out of his eyes. The other pushing on a knee, helping to keep him spread open for Billy. The rhythm of their fucking gets Steve’s inside muscles contracting tight around Billy’s cock. Every time he rubs over the bundle of nerves, Steve moans his name. Steve's going to come like this, doesn't need a hand when Billy's worked his body this hard. His inside muscle going even tighter as their bodies slap together for the home stretch. His nails dig into Billy's shoulders looking for support.  Breath catches in Steve's throat as his back arches off the bed, come splatters between them. His tight insides milking, milking Billy over the edge. </p><p>Billy adds to the mess inside Steve, cock pulsing out come as grunts and shakes. Coming inside of Steve is as close to praying as Billy can get.</p><p>Afterwards Billy rolls Steve onto his stomach, needing to see the damage. Spreads Steve's cheeks as he push up on shaky knees, helping to give Billy a better view. Puffy, come soaked rim. Steve lets Billy do that to him, touch him after, it settles something in Billy, makes him feel both calm and connected to Steve. He reaches for Steve’s hand. The angle is hard, not comfortable for his wrist but Billy wants him to feel. Guiding Steve fingers so he can feel himself. Feel what all of Billy’s hard work has done, how sloppy he really is down there. Steve moans roughly at his own touch.</p><p>Billy is careful as he cleans the other boy up. Treats his body better than the Camaro, treats Steve better than anything he’s ever had.</p><p> </p><p>They’re fucking ravenous but too fucked out to cook anything until their blood sugar gets back up. Billy drops the box of popsicles on the bed. Steve riffles through, takes a banana flavored one and hands Billy lime. He stretches out, looks somehow pleased with himself even though Billy did all the work. Billy settles on the bed beside him, takes up all the space Steve will give him.</p><p> </p><p>They never end up cooking dinner, just eat popsicles.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>